


Purge-Night on the Purge-Plane

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [4]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: A nameless plane where they hold annual purges, Drabble, Feminism, Gen, Ice Cream, Wordcount: 100, gatewatch, i'm procrastinating instead of finishing my longer fics., it's a little ironic that the purge story gets zero archive warnings, just like those movies, not that I've given up on those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Chandra and Liliana want to go out in the middle of the purge. Gideon's good intentions aren't as well-perceived as he hopes.





	Purge-Night on the Purge-Plane

“But it's not safe! Especially for two—”

“Two _what_?” Liliana demanded.

“Two _women_? _”_ Chandra offered.

Gideon flustered.

Jace facepalmed.

“That’s what I thought,” Liliana said. “Come, Chandra.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Jace called after them.

Chandra turned. “We _women_ are gonna get ice cream.”

“And murder some homeless people,” Liliana added.

“Yeah! …wait, what?”

Liliana put her hands on her hips.

Chandra decided on solidarity. “I mean, yeah…” She frowned. “We’ll uh... decide on the way.”

The door slammed.

“I only meant—”

“Yeah, I know.”

Jace pulled his hood up and strode after the women.

Gideon sighed then followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually rewrote this story twice because I couldn't decide which of the guys would be responsible for the faux pas. 
> 
> Initially, I thought of Jace (because that kind of stupid thing is right up his alley) but I ultimately decided on Gideon because even if he knows they can take care of themselves, I feel like his feelings for Chandra make him more likely to try to keep them from going. Also, between of the two, I think he's more likely to slip up when he runs out of good arguments.
> 
> Besides, I'd like to think Jace knows better than to say something like that to Liliana.


End file.
